Spin the Bottle: Osmosis Jones Characters!
by SurfON
Summary: Lets play spin the bottle with the Osmosis Jones charcaters! Lets see who you get to kiss


SPIN THE BOTTLE: Osmosis Jones

**Who wants to play spin the bottle with the Osmosis Jones characters?  
><strong>**btw, I put in songs to go with the mood for each character, you don't have to if you don't want its  
>your choice, but while reading these games I like listening to a fun song like "pupplet (haha remix)"<br>and "No sex for ben" ;)**

You were a cell who was by Ozzy's and Drix's side all the time, experiencing everything that happened.  
>You and everyone you met seemed to become good friends later on, with an exception of Thrax and the<br>rest of the villains of course. One day it was your birthday, and apparently Ozzy was planning a surprise,  
>not being very good at hiding it of course, but you went along as you didn't about it.<br>To your own surprise though, what Ozzy had planned was more of a spin the bottle game, with most  
>of everyone you've met.<br>**"Surprise!"** Ozzy said with a smile that crossed his face.  
>And clearly you were surprised, and with the all the pushes and shoves, you finally gave in and agreed to play the game.<br>**"You spin"** Said Ozzy handing the bottle to you.

**Round and round it goes, where it'll stop? Nobody knows! :P**

**1 **(Weak :P)  
><strong>12 <strong>(ok ok)  
><strong>26 <strong>(the evens!)  
><strong>16 <strong>(Happy bday me ; )  
><strong>183038290 <strong>(the suspicion is killing me!)  
><strong>20000 <strong>(the 0s 8)  
><strong>783 <strong>(wow!)  
><strong>38 <strong>(my favorite number! : )

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**~1~**

You got DRIX!  
>(My first kiss by 3OH!3)<p>

The big red and yellow pill quickly blushed he noticed the bottle had stopped on him. He was  
>really shy at the moment, he couldn't possibly think of kissing you in front of the gang, not even the<br>simplest of peck in the cheek. You noticed he didn't want to move from his place across the circle,  
>he was paralyzed with fear on every eyes directly at expecting him to make a movie already<br>"**Come on Drips! Plant one on er'!" **yelled out Ozzy with a smile that covered his face; trying to give  
>his friend a friendly push just made him more nervous. Leah bumped him in the shoulder while crossed<br>eyed at him. So you got up yourself, walked up to him and signaled your pointer finger so he'd come down a bit more.  
>As soon as he did, you gently grabbed his pill shaped head and gently kissed him on the cheek.<br>With that done, you walked back to your seat, the rest of the gang looked back at you and Drix to see your reactions.  
>Drix was just blushing and had a light smile on him.<br>"**Hgm." **Humphed Thrax checking his claws with a I-can-better face.  
>"<strong>woo oh hoah!" <strong>yelled Ozzy the chant for his go-bad-boy-Drix which got him another shove from Leah.

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**~12~**

You got MAYOR PAUL SPRYMAN!  
>(Hey Mickey from the movie Bewitched)<p>

The 13 year old cell's attitude suddenly changed from ignorant to nice and ready for him to be covered in kisses.  
>"<strong>hahahah" <strong>you laughed as he puckered his lips.  
>He crossed his eyebrows and looked at you <strong>"what?"<br>**"**umm, nothing, nothing." **you wondered off with a few giggles still in you.  
>"<strong>well, I'm waiting." <strong>you demanded him to come himself.  
>"<strong>um, no!" <strong>he crossed his arms this time.  
>"<strong>mayor the rules are as said, you have to kiss her one way or another." <strong>explained Ellen Patella  
>"<strong>Then how come she was the one to give that pill a kiss first?" <strong>he demanded.  
>"<strong>Hurry up already!" <strong>Ozzy exclaimed.  
>With that, the young cell, walked over to you, but as if he didn't want to, but his feet had their own mind.<br>Once he got close enough to you, he shut his eyes closed while puckering for a kiss.  
>You were quicker and gave him a fast little peck on the lips, just to get it over with.<br>When he opened his eyes, it was already over, he didn't feel a thing, so he just walked back to his spot with his normal attitude.  
>You smiled as if winning to this young blood cell. But he isn't bad looking either…;)<p>

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**~26~**

You got OSMOSIS JONES!

(S&M by Rihanna)

Suddenly, after 26 long desperate spins, it finally landed, and when you looked to see who it was  
>It was none other then the big mouthed, annoying, but a very good friend, Ozzy!<br>You were wide eyed, and so was he, not to menchen Leah.  
>"<strong>ughm, maybe it's a misunderstanding!" <strong>leah fake laughed.  
>"<strong>aghh, just do it!" <strong>said Thrax pushing Ozzy to the center. Apparently his patience was getting the best of him.  
>Ozzy's knees were shaking in a way, he looked back at Leah who in a way was positive but showed a bit of jealousy<br>as well. And why wouldn't she be, you and Ozzy had been together ever since, and Leah and Ozzy only been  
>together a few months, so what might happen after you 2 kiss? Your looks didn't hurt either.<br>Ozzy gulped as he looked back at you; you were getting up when you felt him help you up.  
>And with that you both gave a soft giggle.<br>After a moment looking into each others eyes glimming form the light, he was still holding you, when  
>suddenly you felt an impact colliding at such top speed it was hard to describe what had happened. You<br>saw that Ozzy had planted a kiss on your soft lips. Your were surprised at first but then you returned the favor  
>but wrapping your arms around him as he had to you.<br>"**ahem!" **came from the gang and you 2 finally stopped noticing you weren't the only ones alone anymore.  
>Each of you went back to your seat, Jones making his way up to Leah who was darn mad and Thrax who<br>called his attention, he lit his finger and made an imaginary line across his neck sending the message to Jones that he was dead!  
>You laughed a bit, on the to the next!<p>

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**~16~**

You got CHIEF MAXIMUS!  
>(Rabiosa by Shakira)<p>

"**At least the guy's got looks cause actually being good isn't his thing!" **said Ozzy with arms crossed.  
>"<strong>don't worry, I'll have fun for you" <strong>Maximus return the reply.  
>"<strong>ok first thing's first I don't you want you trying any-" <strong>before you could finish, you were shut by his  
>own lips on yours.<br>And wow the guy was good, sure he was bad…but good!  
>You totally returned the favor by kissing him back with all the seductive ways you could think of.<br>He then began to slide his hands down to your booty, witch got Thrax all fire up, but before you could  
>do anything about it, you did, he stopped the wondrous kiss and grabbed his wrists.<br>"**now we're not on that part yet." **you said smirking, and he smirked back only to find that his hands  
>were now cuffed from you.<br>You raised his arms up so you could get out and went back to your seat.  
>Now his smirk was more of a mad one but he was interested in you now.<br>He does have gorgeous eyes. And he was a bad boy. On to the next!

**skip **

**skip**

**skip**

**skp**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skp**

**~183038290~**

You got CHIEF GLUTEUS!  
>(What was I thinking by Dierks Bentley)<p>

After what seemed like a year of spins! It finally came to a stop, only the stop was on an  
>unfortunate and weird kinda match.<br>Thing is chief gluteus wasn't even playing the game, just on his little corner making sure nothing  
>went wrong, and the thing is no one was sitting where the bottle had stopped.<br>"**Aahahaha" **came a burst of laughter from Ozzy, Drix and Maria.  
>Gluteus finally cached on to the joke and looked at the bottle then looked at you who was still<br>sitting with half a smile and waving your fingers as to say hi-please-don't-come-over-chief.  
>"<strong>no." <strong>was his response.  
>"<strong>what?" <strong>asked Ozzy.  
>"<strong>I said no!" <strong>he declared  
>And with that you didn't have second thoughts, you phewed and quickly rolled the bottle.<p>

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skp**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skp**

**~20000~**

You got THRAX!  
>(E.T. by Katy Perry)<p>

"**Finally." **said the guy that had landed on.  
>Without getting a chance to see who the bottle had landed on, you felt yourself being<br>picked up from the ground up on your feet and quickly felt hands hold you tightly close to the cell, and your  
>lips being covered by a make out.<br>His lips pressed tightly onto yours, and when you got the chance to look at the tall, extremely  
>virulent, dark figure of Thrax!<br>His kiss was demanding but passionate and very forceful, as if finally releasing a feeling that  
>lasted caged up inside for a long time.<br>You couldn't help but to return the favor, when you suddenly felt his tongue slip inside your mouth, as he  
>felt it around inside your mouth he finally hit the spot where it made you moan. And you tried doing the same<br>but couldn't. you couldn't help it as the kiss was so good. Ignoring his criminal  
>background, you loved it.<br>Finally when somebody from the crowd yelled out **"Get a room!" **(I think you can guess who ;)  
>Thrax finally stopped, you 2 had a moment of staring into each others eyes, he then came closer and<br>whispered in your ear, sending a chill through your spine.  
>"<strong>lets meet later this night baby" <strong>he said with a smirk and finally returned to his seat.  
>You were breathless.<p>

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

skip

**~783~**

You got HECTOR CRUZ!  
>(I like it by Enrique Iglesias ft Pitbull(who speaks Spanish, Hector's half Spanish (: )<p>

The human boy looked puzzled at everything. But when he noticed the bottle had stopped on  
>him, that's something he totally comprehended, so he got up walked over to you and gave out his hand.<br>You smiled and took it as you got up.  
>"<strong>your sweet." <strong>you smiled  
>"<strong>I know." <strong>he smiled back making you laugh a bit.  
>"<strong>um..well here I go I guess.." <strong>he said leading in the kiss.  
>It didn't last long, but it was a nice pure kiss. Hector was sweet and respected you, letting you let him do what he knew.<br>He returned to his spot. And you sat back down. Giving a a friendly wink to hector.

**skip **

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**skip**

**ksp**

**~38~**

You got MAYOR PHLEGMMING!  
>(You spin me right round by Flo-Rida)<p>

You looked disgusted 100%. He was the one who put Frank in danger in the first place, not to  
>menchen he didn't seem so romantic and gentle as he apparently said he was.<br>Phlegmming looked pleased as he fixed up his "hair" by flipping it back with his hand. He began  
>to walk over to you in a "attractive" way.<br>Then when he got towards you, you were already standing up, which to him were like a feet higher then him.  
>"<strong>alright big guy, pucker up!" <strong>you said seducible.  
>To everyone surprise, they stared at you wide eyed, as if you've gone crazy or something, Thrax<br>and Ozzy had their mouths open, a few flies came in and out (;P jkjk but just to give you an impression)  
>When the mayor smile crossed his face all the way back to his head, he shut his eyes and puckered up.<br>When you smiled naughtily at him, you grabbed that germ that spoke Spanish,  
>(the one that Drix wore as a hair due for a disguise)<br>And then he put the germ's lips onto the mayor's  
>"<strong>all done big daddy." <strong>you threw the germ off and bent down pretending as if you had kiss him, when he  
>opened his eyes to meet yours, he fainted with the smile painted onto his face.<p> 


End file.
